She was undone and redone
by Professor Raye Starlite
Summary: When Edward left bella in the forest he really didn't love her. At the same time Alice was shoving divorce papers in Jaspers face so she could run off with Edward. What happens when Jasper comes across a broken Bella Will love bloom? This is my 1st story.
1. They were Broken

_**Edward**_

"**Hey Bella." I told her as I walked by her at a human pace. "I need to talk to you." **

"**Okay I'll be right there, just let me finish making Charlie's dinner." She told me. She was making this easy. Very Easy. "Okay so what'd ya want to talk about?" **

"**Lets take a walk and I'll tell you." I said as I pulled her out and into the woods before she could protest against it. "Bella I do not love you. I did once but not now. You were only a toy. A weak one at that. The family and I are leaving and we don't want you."**

"**You don't want me?" she whimpered, starting to become all teary eyed and she sank to the ground.**

"**No. We don't want you." I said firmly and ran. 'Alice was right this was easy. The family didn't know I was leaving her like this and Jasper didn't know I was having an affair with his wife! I mean of course he was under a lot of pressure but still he should have been able to feel that I wasn't in love with Bella'**

_**Alice**_

"**Alice what're you doing?" Jasper asked. The pain I was causing him was clearly wrote on his face.**

"**I am breaking up with you. Here are the divorce papers. Sign them now so we don't have to go through all the mess of legal stuff. All the stuff will go to me and you are out of the family. We voted and it came out that You are hereby no longer a part of the Cullen or Hale family."**

"**Why Alice, why?"**

"**Because" I said, "I am going to be married to Edward. He's perfect for me. We cover each others faults."**

"**Well then just let me keep my clothes and books and I'll sign those damned divorce papers." He said finally.**

"**Deal." I agreed and made the changes to the papers. He read over them and signed them. "Goodbye Jasper"**

"**Goodbye Alice" **


	2. She was found

_Jasper_

After Alice decided to leave me I went for a run that happened to take me by Bella's house. Then I heard her Crying out. "WHY?!WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO ME?!Then she just broke down into sobs and that was how I found her, in sobs curled up on the forest floor just crying her heart out.

"Bella? Bella, What happened to you? Did he break up with you?" I asked her softly. She just nodded her head yes. That motherfuckin cocksucker broke up with her! In the middle of the forest no less! "Bella I'm going to pick you up to carry you home and I need you to try and hold on as tight as you can to my neck, okay?"

"Okay Jazz." she mumbled and I picked her up and carried her, bridal style, back to Charlie's place. Thankfully Charlie wasn't home yet so I took her up to her room and laid her down on her bed. When I was about to let her go she gave a sob and said "Don't go please don't go. Lay beside me please." And I did just that. I tucked the covers around her and laid down beside her with her head using my arm as a pillow even though it probably felt like a cold rock. "Thank you." she whispered just as she fell into the realm of dreams. I just laid there thinking about how Edward could let this beautiful angel go and take Alice instead. Wait what was I thinking?

**Yes I know it's short. other chapters will be longer!**

**Thanks to all my reveiwers! The reveiws were awsome and I apreciate it. oh and btw I don't own twilight. Stephanie Myer does. I wonder if she'll let me own Jasper though. REVEIW PLEASE! They are like chocolate covered Jaspers.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Bella_

I woke up the next morning with my head on something hard and cold that was oddly shaped like an arm. Then the memories of last night came back to me. Edward was gone. Jasper stayed. I let out a sob unable to control myself. Jasper didn't use his power, he just held me closer. I began crying again ruining his shirt until I had no more tears left to cry. "Thank you Jasper. Sorry about the shirt." I said with an odd laugh that was half sob and half laugh.

"Don't worry about the shirt, it's replaceable. You, however, are not so I would choose you over the shirt." He said comforting me while holding me.

"Where's the rest of the family?" I asked him and it obviously hit a nerve. But I wanted to know.

"They kicked me out of the family and moved to wherever they wanted. Alice divorced me. So I have no connection with them anymore." I was shocked. Him and Alice broke up? But they seemed so strong. What could have caused it?

"What happened to cause Alice to break up with you?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I just don't fuckin' know. One day it was all fine and the next she's shoving divorce papers in my face." He said.

"Wow." We started talking about random things after that. What books we liked or didn't like. He even told me a bit about how he was changed. not much just his creators name, Maria, and that he was from an army of newborns, Civil War era. We even talked about cowboy boots compared to regular boots.

"Cowboy boots are waaaaay better." he was arguing with me.

"I've never even worn cowboy boots. So quit trying to convince me." I argued back.

"If I get you a pair of good cowboy boots will you promise to at least wear them a day. All day like you would wear your normal shoes?" He asked me.

"Sure if you buy them I will."

"Then I need to get a job. I just realized that I don't have any money. Wait I take that back I still have my credit cards that are under Carlisle's name so I can use those for a while. So Miss Swan are you up for a day of getting me new clothes? You too by the looks of it. Alice seems to have taken over your closet." He started talking and thinking aloud.

"Okay I could use a day at the mall. With you paying, of course." I replied.

"What happened to the Bella that didn't like people paying for anything for her?" He asked me.

"I never really was like that. I just didn't like people spending hundreds of dollars on me like I was a freakin princess. By the way could we stop by the airport on our way back I need to pick up something from there?" I asked him. My bike was on it's way in from Arizona. My buddy Jess was sending it over on her airplane. It got there yesterday.

"Sure so you wanna drive the vanquish and burn it too? I was seriously thinking about doing that. And I'll drive my 2010 mustang."

"Thanks but why don't we just sell it?"

"Anger release."

"Let's sell it."

"Deal. So we'll set it up on carmax then."

"Sure." In the end we got about 500000000 dollars for it. It really was an expensive car.

**Okay I really don't know if thats how much a auston martin costs but I would LOVE to have that much money to spend in --- not telling yet. it'll come up next chappie. Reveiw, they make me work faster.**

**~Jess**


	4. you own a Harley?

_Jasper_

After we sold the car to Carmax we headed out in my mustang. After she got over the shock of me having a 2010 mustang that was a shiny black she got in. We went to a mall in Seattle and spent five hours in hot topic. When we first got there Bella ran straight for it an I ran after her. As it turned out I really liked the stuff in hot topic. So all my clothes were bought there too. When I walked out of there I was wearing a new pair of black skinny jeans, a Paramore band tee, and some red converses. Bella was wearing a new pair of purple skinny jeans a Jack Skellington leather cuff and a Marilyn Manson tee and a new pair of classic black converses. We also had about fifty pounds of bags on out arms. We didn't spend anymore time in that mall so we headed for the airport for her to pick up her package or whatever it was. When she came out rolling a motorcycle beside her my fuckin jaw hit the floor. She owned a Harley. SHE OWNED A FUCKIN HARLEY!!!!!!

"Are you going to pick up your jaw so we can leave anytime soon?" She asked with a smug look on her face.

"You…..you own a HARLEY!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Yes, Yes I do." she replied slowly as if she were speaking to a child. "One of my friends from phoenix will be coming here soon and she'll be getting me to race again. Just so you know I'm a street racer."

"Okay then. Anything else you need to tell me?" I asked her thinking she might be famous or rich.

"Nope I'm not rich. I'm a little famous because I'm the top phoenix racer but other than that I'm a normal girl more or less."

"Normal, really? Just so you know I don't believe in normality anymore." I told her.

"Ya know I don't think I do either." She said. "Well lets go!"

"we'll race back to the Cullen house, 'kay?"

"You're on! Winner gets a hundred dollars!" she yelled and so we raced. Surprisingly Bella won. Then I noticed the smell. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie were all inside the house and I realized it too late before Bella walked inside the house doing a happy dance.

"BELLA!" Emmet yelled while pulling her up into a giant bear hug, "Please take us back. Please. It was all Edweirdo and Pixie's fault they made us! Please?"

"Yes Em I'll take you all back except for Alice and Edward. Now PUT ME DOWN!" Bells screams.

"Sorry." He murmured sheepishly.

"S'okay."

"Where's Edwards Vanquish? What are you wearing? What the hell is parked out front?" Rosalie started going into overdrive with her questions getting so fast even I could barely understand her.

"Rose, the vanquish is currently in a carmax dealership lot. I am wearing a Marilyn Manson tee, purple skinnys, black converses, and a Jack Skellington cuff. Jasper is wearing red converses a Paramore tee and some black skinnys. And that would be my motorcycle out front. Ah hell I forgot my Ipod in the car." and with that Bella ran out the front door to my mustang and got her Ipod. She stuck one earbud in hear ear and let the other one fall. She then turned it on a song:

_Tonight my head is spinning_

_I need something to pick me up_

_I've tried but nothing is working_

_I won't stop_

_I won't say I've had enough_

_Tonight We start the fire_

_Tonight we break away_

_BREAK away from everybody_

_BREAK away from everything_

_If you can't stand _

_the way this place is take yourself to higher places._

It only got that far until while she was getting up the stairs then she was bombarded with questions. Then her cell rang.

"Hey how are ya?… You're bringing the girls and the boys?! AWSOME!……okay. Please tell me you're bringing my old clothes?……YAYZ! YOU ARE AWSOME!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!……Yeah go to Parkington street, make a left at Indian Trail and keep going till you find a house with a big red old truck sitting in front of it……… Yeah see ya in five, bye." she told the other person. "Sorry guys I gotta go home. Some of my friends from Phoenix came earlier than I expected so bye!" She ran out of the house and raced her Harley down the road.

**Okay that is the last chappie for a while. I will say however I do not own the song part in this chappie. that belongs to three days grace I beleive. Reveiw and I'll give you more chappies.**


	5. AN Sorry guys

**I'm sooooooooooo sorry guys but I think I've lost my muse for this story. I wish I could get it back but it's been forever and it is still lost. I am debating on whether or not to give it to someone. (ps if you would be interested in continuing She was undone and redone send me a PM.) Vote in the poll and I'll decide sooner. Bye-Bye peoples! And happy unbirthday!**


	6. Another AN Extremely sorry

Hey guys I just wanted to let you know that I gave Shadow-The Black Queen permission to take the idea for this story. There will be a link on my profile if you want to read it. Thanks peoples

~Jess


	7. I'M REALLLLLLLLLLY SOOOORRRRRRYYYYYYY

Hey peoples! Polls down but if you REALLY wish to express your feelings in a ten page rant send me a pm. No flames, please. If you do I'll send Victoria and her army of newborn Vampies after you!

Love y'all! Jessica Hale Whitlock


End file.
